A Lesson on Possession
by AnIdiotIsBetterThanAKnowItAll
Summary: "I will take whatever place you wish for me to take. If that be as a possession that you plan to toy with, I will not object. You have just recently informed me of the meaning of what I am to you: A possession. But I have understood for a long time before now that I am yours. In every way physically and emotionally possible." ...Only a possession, he says? Sesshomaru's POV.
1. A Possessions Confession

A Lesson on Possession

**Soooooo, call me crazy, but I just thought of a new story idea that I wanted to start on before I forgot it. Don't be mad, but I'm posting the first chapter of this story before I post the next on of My Childhood Friend, Love Interest, and Teacher o.o Hahaha please don't hate me! T_T I'll try to get to that one sometime soon, don't worry! I haven't forgotten about it c; This won't be too long of a story, at least that's what I'm thinking knowing the idea I have...But who knows? I don't. This is the first story that I'm going to be writing completely in Sesshomaru's POV. At least that's what I'm planning on. But no promises, I've never been inside the mind of a guy so it might be a bit different xD Haha anyways, please enjoy you guys!(: Make sure to favorite and review and tell me how much you love me for putting my other in-progress story on hold :D***

I sat with my legs out in front of me, resting my head against an old oak tree that was obviously much greater in years than myself, and that's saying something, as I peeked through one half-closed eye at the young woman who was currently running in circles around the fire in the center of our camp. Her name was Rin, if you weren't able to come to that conclusion yourself. If it had been any other human, I may have just considered the insecent child-like giggles, granted she was now almost 18 years old in human years, that I was hearing from her through all of her running from Jaken's attempts to stop her to rest for the night, too irritating and have just ended her life for the mere reason that she was a being a nuisance.

But this young girl wasn't a nuisance. She was Rin. The girl who I'd for whatever reason taken a secret vow to myself to keep her safe, no matter what the costs may be.

'Perhaps it's because I pity her?' I questioned myself. But I knew that was _not_ the case. I'd come across many humans with stories almost as depressing as her's, not often worse. It was very difficult to surpass Rin in the amount of pain she'd had to suffer through before I'd come along. She didn't even speak before she'd met me. Yet, after all she'd been through, she was now able to smile and laugh as though all was right in the world. Only 10 years ago, she'd completely lost hope in the human race. And it still hadn't been recovered. Thus the reason she chose to stay with me and sleep under the stars every night rather than living in a comfortable human village. Not that I minded. I'd grown accustom to the young girl's presence. Well, young wasn't the term for her. She was still in her late teen years, but in human years, she was considered suitable for marriage by this age. Not that she would be running off anytime soon to be married off to some good for nothing human male, they'd never be good enough for her. I would never have it, nor would she. She wanted to stay with me, if she could only have one wish in the world, I knew that would be it; a simple, good-hearted wish, just as was Rin. Not that she held such arrogant thoughts of being too good for _any_one inside of her innocent mind, however, quite the opposite, she was actually extremely humble when it came to her, dare I say, beauty? It was no doubt that she was the most attractive human I'd ever seen, possibly even more beautiful than any demoness I'd come across in the hundreds of years I'd lived.

Over the years, her dark brown hair had grown down to just past the middle of her back. She had big, curious brown eyes that had always held a child-like innocence in them despite the hundreds of blood sheds they'd seen over the years, almost all of which had been caused by yours truly. Not that she minded. In her mind, I would never kill an innocent; no one who didn't deserve to die. I brought nothing but justice in her eyes; she had no idea. She had a heart-shaped face, that I only feel the need to mention because it brought out the beautiful glow that her cheeks always held, even when she wasn't smiling, along with a full set of lips that went well with the rest of her features and reminded you that granted, her face hadn't matured much since childhood considering her fair and supple skin and dough eyes, she was still an inviting young woman. Her body was...something else. She stood at a mere 5 foot nothing with an extremely small frame. She was done growing, much to her dismay. But her womanly curves made up for her child-like height. She was appealing from any angle you looked at her. Her legs were tone from all of the walking and running she did, the running she did mostly from Jaken. As for the rest of her...I'm refuse to give any more details. I'm no pervert. She's been like an adopted child to me for years and I would never allow myself to see her in that light, despite how appealing she may be to most. Besides, anyone who _does_ care to know about any of her measurements aside from her height is a pervert! Stop thinking about innocent Rin like that, you sick fucks! ...*cough* _Anyways_, as I was saying. She's something else. 'To bad she's human.' I often thought to myself. Not because I wanted her as a mate, hope as you might, but rather because I know that with all of her vigor and determination, she'd make a strong demon. And perhaps, if she were a demon, I _mayyy_ have grown some feelings toward her. But, she is merely a human. So rather than pawn over her as I'm sure any other man would do, I watch over her. Keeping her out of harms way, anywhere from being mauled by wolfes, killed, or even rape, the latter of which had only started to become more of a threat to her as of late. About the time her womanly curves began to show up. Connection, perhaps?

Anyways, that, in short, is my thoughts on Rin. Or perhaps the enlongated version. The short version would be "a young, kind and cheerful girl who's faith in humans had faded away long ago, thus she relied on me, the exact opposite of a human".

As my thoughts of internally praising Rin, unbeknownst to her, began to fade, the sound of her loud, cheerful laughter became more clear in my head, causing my sensative demon ears to twitch.

"Rin, enough." I said, closing my eyes lightly and leaning my head more comfortably against the bark of the tree.

Rin came to an immediate halt, as she always did when instructed by me. Obedience was one of her strongs points. Correction: Obedience toward me. She felt no need to show heed to anyone aside from me. Which a selfish part of me tended to enjoy. They did not save her life or keep her from dangerous situations more times than she could count. I did. Because I wanted to.

"Yes, My Lord." She said, bowing her head down in my direction, causing Jaken to accidently bump into her back, looking annoyed but was happy to be able to take to opportunity to catch his breath.

"Thank you very much, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin's insecent behavior was quickly beginning to irritate me. As I'm sure it was you, Mi' Lord." Jaken harped, much to my annoyance. He talked more than her, despite how much he claimed her talking bothered him, he never knew when to shut up. Even if Rin was a chatter-box, I much prefer hearing words from her soothing, cheerful voice rather than his nasily, raspy one. He had no right to make claims as to what bothered me and what didn't.

"Speak for _yourself,_ Jaken." I replied harshly, leaving it at that.

Jaken's mouth was slightly agape, a "_Nnn_?" sound coming as he closed it and his eyes went wide. I peeked up from my position to see Rin react by sticking her tongue out at Jaken, placing her hands on her full hips, a perfect reminder that she was a woman despite her still childish actions. Jaken responded in silence, merely persing his lips in annoyance at the girl.

"Let's sleep, Rin. I don't want you to irritate Lord Sesshomaru's sensative ears any longer..." Jaken replied, most likely assuming that I'd spoken my final words for the night, meaning that he had the right to freely bully Rin without my interference. I wouldn't let him get what he wants. Not when he was so clearly judging my actions. I hated when others began to think I was predictable.

"**Jaken?**" I piped up, waiting for his reply, which came out as nothing more than a nervous "_Mmp_!". "...Apologize." I stated simply.

Jaken's mouth hung open for several moments after that, obviously in complete shock that I would expect him to apologize to a _human_.

Oddly enough, my curiousity at what Rin's reaction to this got the better of me, and I looked up once more to see Rin grinning, holding her head up high, hands placed on her hips in triumph as before. Childish, but humorous from my perspective.

"You heard Lord Sesshomaru! Apologize." Rin said, a playful smile gracing her lips.

Jaken sighed. "...I'm sorry, Rin. Forgive me."

Rin grinned. "No worries, Master Jaken! Of course I forgive you! Now let's rest, I don't want _you_ irritating Lord Sesshomaru any further than you already have." Rin replied, giggling to herself.

I couldn't help but hide my own chuckle at her remark. It came out sounding like a cough, though I was sure Jaken knew otherwise. 'All well.", I thought. What's he going to do about it? 'Not a damned thing.' My slightly power-hungry side said smugly to itself.

Rin and Jaken attempted to find comfortable sleeping arrangements, and just as I was about to close my eyes for the last time of the night, I heard a small, nasily mutter from a few feet away. "_Talk_ about favortism..."

"_Something to say_, Jaken?..." I questioned, staying in my current position as I waited for the imp's response.

"N-n-No Mi' Lord!" He practically weezed. I could tell, even with my eyes closed, that his eyes were practically bugging out of his skull in fear of me. 'Relax. I haven't killed you so far, have I?' I thought to myself as I set my mind at ease for the night.

I heard Rin giggle, as I felt her snuggle up beside me, resting her head on my lap. I was surprised by this at first, my eyes opening wide for a mere moment before they relaxed into the feel of her so close. I didn't mind it, and I definitely wasn't going to make her get up. After all, being the light sleeper I was, it may put my mind at ease to have her so close, knowing that I would feel Rin move if anything were to happen to her during the night and easily be able to stop it. Her next words, however, surprised me much more than her previous actions had, and these words would not be forgotten nearly as quickly.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stated, snuggling into my lap slightly as she closed her eyes for the night.  
My eyes must have gotten five times wider than they had before, and even when they relaxed themselves, the shock was still there. 'She means as a father. She means as a father! She means as a fucking father, damn it!' I continued to tell myself. Yet the echo of the words would not leave my head. What was wrong with me? I never would have had trouble deciphering the meaning of those words when she'd been younger. So why now? The only thing that had changed was her appearance. And her personality had grown more mature, to a very small extent. So why was she having such a strong effect on me? I sighed to myself, and by the sound of it, it obviously wasn't in contentment; more of thought. Nonetheless, I tried to put my mind at ease as I closed my eyes and relaxed into the feel of Rin on my lap and the tree against my back and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to seeing Rin still resting on my lap. She was now awake, however, staring up at me. 'Perhaps she'd been watching me sleep?' I was about to count that off as a possibility, until I saw a crimson blush reach her cheeks and she immediately looked down.

'Is she embarrassed?' I thought. Why was I over-thinking this so much.

"Rin. Look at me." I ordered her.

She looked up at me instantly, choosing obeying me over hiding her own embarrassment. I loved that about Rin.

"Were you watching me sleep, Rin?" I asked simply.

She looked down for a moment, once again, embarrassed. 'I got caught.' I'm sure was her thought. But once again, putting aside her embarrassment, she looked up at me and gave me a brave nod, though her cheeks were an extremely dark shade of pink as she did this.

"Why?" I inquired, genuinly curious.

"...You look at peace when you sleep. I don't normally get to see My Lord like that. It's different...I don't often get to look at you for more than seconds at a time. What's why I was staring at you, Lord Sesshomaru. My apologies. I didn't mean to trouble you..." She said, looking slightly ashamed with herself, though her words were brave.

I almost wanted to smile to myself, seeing that her reason was so genuine and cute. "You did not trouble me, Rin. It's okay. But answer me this: What did you mean last night when you told me that you love me?" I asked her, with no intentions of allowing her to avoid the question.

If Rin had been embarrassed before, she was now completely mortified, as I saw her tightly close her eyes as the redness in her cheeks grew darker and she looked almost as though she wanted to shake her head to tell me that she didn't want to answer me. And I would have allowed it. Putting aside the side of me that was eager to know and would have been annoyed had she not told me, I decided that I would not force her. Just as when we first met, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to", I remember telling her.

But instead, Rin summed up the courage to say something that she knew she may very well regret later. "Just as I said. There was no complicated meaning to my words, Lord Sesshomaru. I know what love is. '_I love you_'."

My head tilted to the side for a moment, before my curiousity once again got the best of me for the millionth time in less than twenty-four hours. "...Well if you are aware of the meaning of the word 'love', though I have no idea who taught you such ridiculous things, then you should know that there are different meanings to the word. In what way did you mean it?"

She stared at her lap for a few moments, honestly seeming as if it piqued her interest more than looking back at me did. But, she somehow managed to sum up her courage for I'm sure what she was hoping would be the last time of the day, to look back up at me with a very small, unsure smile, saying "I suppose that I love you in every way that a person can possibly love another. As a parental-figure. As a Guardian. A Savior. And as a man...You are everything to me, Lord Sesshomaru. You fill every role that a person can possibly play in another person's heart. This is why I only need you, My Lord."

I sat there, looking away from her for a moment in order to clear my head and be able to keep all thoughts of her obvious beauty away from the response I was expected to give her. She seemed to take this as her response, however, and continued speaking as if I'd already given her a definite no.

"I understand that Lord Sesshomaru is very desireable to all woman, and I'm very sorry if my confession disturbed you, My Lord. I shouldn't have been so blatant with my feelings. Please forgive me. I also know that to be in love with someone is to claim that you believe yourself to be on the same level as them. I know that I am no where near as great as Sesshomaru-Sama. You are a powerful demon Lord, I am a mere human girl that always gets in your way, this is something I understood long ago.I did not expect you to ever feel the same for me, so there is no need to feel as though you've hurt me. You can forget I said anything, if you prefer that. I don't want things to change between us..." She said. As she went on, her voice slowly got smaller and more insecure, and I could see liquid beginning to form around her tear ducts as she rapidly tried to blink it out, looking down at her lap in order to avoid my gaze, supposing I may not see it.

For the first time in my life, my body moved faster than my mind. I did without thinking. Before I knew it, I'd captured her lips in mine. She was obviously surprised. Expecting to be rejected. Not that I didn't plan to reject her. As soon as this kiss ended, I would allow her to know the extremely small, if not, non-existant place that she held in my heart and mind. She needed to know that she was nothing to me. Nor would she ever be. As she said. She was an unworthy human; I was a powerful demon. But these were not the thoughts that filled my head as our lips continued to meet over and over again. How could they when the feel and her warm and soft lips were consuming my only thoughts. For once, my mind could only focus on one thing: One amazing, un-regratable act.

As I pulled away from her, and she attempted to look into my eyes for any sign of emotion that we both knew only she was ever able to read, everyone else being convinced that my eyes were lifeless and never held any sign of anything but hatetred. As she did this, I turned away from her and stood up, forcing her off of my lap for the first time since last night.

I did not turn to look at her even once, I was afraid that my expression may tell her what was running through my mind. Which would be bad considering I had not even figured that part out yet.

"...You...You didn't want to...?" She asked, not allowing herself to finish the question, as I'm sure even she was aware of all of the pain and hurt that her voice held. She did not want to betray her words from earlier when she had told me that there would be no reason for me to feel as though I'd hurt her.

"It's as you said: You are a human. You know how I feel about humans, yourself included." I stated, keeping my voice hard as not to give her false hope.

"...Then...Then why...? I was told by Keade that kissing is a way of showing that you and that person share the same feelings..." She asked, her voice cracking out of sadness. I'm sure she was internally cursing herself for her show of weakness.

Meanwhile, I was internally cursing _Keade_. Had that bogus old woman not told Rin all of these absurd things, the inside of Rin's heart would have been in confusion and turmoil rather than being hurt after having figured out how she felt but not having her feelings returned. "It is also a way to show possession. Keade must have left out a few things when telling you about all of this. Like all of the possible meanings of the responses of the person in which you confess your feelings to."

"...'_Possession_'?" Rin questioned innocently. Surely her innocent mind had not yet heard of such things.

"That's right. I'm sure you understand what it means to possess something: to own it. You know when we go into the market-place to buy new kimonos for you and other things. We buy those things with money, therefore, they are our possessions. But there are other ways to possess something. Like, in the way I've saved your life on more than one occasion. You feel indebted to me because without me, you would have been dead long ago. Therefore, you are, in eccence, _mine_." I felt almost guilty for having brought up the issue of Rin being indebt to me. In my mind, she owed me nothing. I would have saved her had she stayed by myside or not, as many times as needed in her short and fragile life. But I knew that in Rin's mind, she really _did_ owe me her life. And that if I told her that she belonged to me, it was true.

"...I understand. But, if I am merely a possession of Sesshomaru, does that mean he feels nothing more for me than he would for something he bought from the market place?" Rin inquired, hurt now blatant in her weak voice.

"...That is correct." I lied.

I expected Rin, as any selfish human would, to throw a tantrum, claiming that if I felt nothing for her more than a load of bread or a new kimono, then she is in no way my property no matter how many times I had saved her life, and to storm off in anger, only to come back to me hours later complaining that she knew nothing of the outside world without me. And I would have accepted her wish to come back without hesitation. Because she clearly meant more to me than any other selfish human girl, even if she couldn't see it, and even if the care that I harbored for her was nothing close to the feelings she held for me, and even if she could not see past the obvious lie I had just told her.

That was how I _thought_ she would react, at least. Therefore, I'm sure you can understand why her words that followed my statement surprised me. For Rin was not just any selfish human girl. She'd been raised by me from a young age, and had been taught not to ask for more than what was given.

"...Very well then Sesshomaru. I care for you. But if you care for me no more than something you bought in the market place, I will accept that, and continue to travel with you. As long as you approve of me staying by your side. For I could not bare to leave your side for any reason other than it being a direct order from you, My Lord." Rin responded, sounding hurt, but undoubtably loyal.

I turned to her to see something that I had never expected, having to hold back a small gasp when I saw the look of devotion and love in her eyes, along with the weak smile placed on her flawless lips.

"...You may stay." I told her. She giggled, trying to sound light hearted as not to give away the obvious hurt written all over her face, failing when a single tear fell from her eyes and dripped down her cheek onto her kimono-covered chest.

"...Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. This is all I could hope for in the world. As long as I may remain by your side, I do not need love in return. I must learn to love without being loved." She told me, wiping her cheek, trying to look toward the ground as to avoid my gaze.

I moved closer to her, wiping the remaining wetness the tear had left of her cheek, and looking down at her through emotionless eyes, though the guilt that I felt for causing her to cry was hidden much too deep for anyone to catch it.

"As I told you: You are my possession. I will not allow you to leave my side. Whether I have bought my possessions, earned them, or fought for them, I am their owner, and they have no right to think for themselves whether or not they want to stay with me. They belong to me, every single one of them, and every possession of my possessions: they belong to me as well. And it is my job and mine only to make the decision of whether or not to keep them with me. And as for this possession..." I told her, placing my hands lightly on her shoulders, and finally looking into her eyes, being sure that there was no readable emotion in them aside from honesty in them, "I am no where near being done with it. You are my toy that I have earned by capturing your devotion and love, whether that be through saving your life or through other means. And it is my right to use you until I grow tired and decide to throw you away. Don't you forget that." I finished, seeing a mix of almost every good and bad emotion possible mixed in her strong brown eyes: confusion, angst, hurt, devotion, hope, crushed hopes, and love.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I will take whatever place you wish for me to take. If that be as a possession that you plan to toy with, I will not object. You have just recently informed me of the meaning of what I am to you: A possession. But I have understood for a long time before now that I am yours. In every way physically and emotionally possible." She finished by closing her eyes, for one long, torturous second. And when she opened them, she seemed to have managed to wipe away every heart-wrenching emotion that they had just been holding, and replaced them only with more love, admiration, and devotion. A smile took the place of the grimace or scowl I had been expecting her lips to hold after being told something so heartbreaking and uncaring.

She was a strong one. I'd known this for a long time, being able to laugh through all the bad things that had happened in her life. But never had I expected her to love so deeply, be crushed, and still be able to fake a smile, if only for the satisfaction of the person who had just hurt her. Yes, she was strong.

When I thought about this, I could not help but to once again lift her face up to mine gently, and then aggressively crush my lips onto her's for a second time this morning. She was my toy after all. I was allowed to show her hurt, affection, and any other emotion that I chose to expose her to. I was not oblidged to love her, she even said so herself. And if she was willing to pretend to be happy with me rejecting her and claiming that she belonged to me anyways, that was her own choice. I only had to enjoy using her in whatever way I please.

***So, this is the closest I've come to keeping Sesshomaru in character in any of my stories. It was pretty tough for me, seeing as I see love as being a lot more gentle than Sesshomaru would ever be able to show with his cold attitude toward anything and everything, including the things that he cares about o.o Haha but it was fun :D I already know what the next chapter's gonna be about, but I don't know if I'll write the next chapter of this one first or the next chapter of my other in-progress story first :o Either way, I'm enjoying both of them(: I hope you guys are enjoying reading them as well. And I love to hear what you guys think! So please review and favorite it you don't mind c: Thanks for reading! Add this to your alert so you'll know when I post the next chapter! :3 Well, I'm gonna go now *.* Haha***


	2. Enter Kohaku: My Competition?

**Hey Guys! :) Not much to say right now o.o Haha do I always have to have personal talk with ya'll first, or r ya'll just here to read? XD Well, either way, here's chapter 2 of A Lesson on Possession! :]**

As I pulled apart from Rin, her not having the courage to make the first move to do so, most likely in fear that she would anger me. 'Did she see me as cruel?', I wondered. Impossible. I knew Rin well enough to practically see inside her mind. Not to mention her thoughts always read clear as a book on her flawless face. She saw me as nothing short of perfection. Even when I _did_ do wrong, which I, myself, would never even fess up to, she saw it as nothing but the right thing to do. Perhaps I was a bad influence on her? If she were to take my example into practice in her own life, she would grow to be more heartless and cruel than any other human I'd yet to come across.

I didn't want that. I liked Rin as she was. Sweet, pure, innocent, simple-minded, naïve Rin. Those words had described her perfectly since before I had even met her. Was I wrong to expose her to the dark workings of my mind? To invite her into the side of me that I'd never planned on allowing her into in a million years, where "possession of a human being" without feeling anything but lust for them was normal? Sure, there was nothing wrong with feeling as though you had a claim on someone who you had feelings for and were willing to give them the same amount of possession over you as you had over them. That's why jealousy was not wrong in a relationship, correct? But this was not the case with Rin. We both knew that. I had 100% claim over her. I could tell her what she was allowed to do, where she was allowed to go, who she was allowed to converse with...If I told her to, she would willingly and happily sit in the same spot for an entire year and not move once until she was instructed otherwise by me and only me. I'd known this forever, she had been this loyal from the time she had began traveling with me. However, I'd never considered actually taking advantage of her devotion towards me. Why would I? Until recently, she was only a young girl with nothing to offer me but words of admiration. A short ego-boost here and there, but Jaken often provided the same thing.

But Rin had no claim over me whatsoever. In fact, the best she could possibly hope for was to be a concubine of mine sometime in the future. Nothing but one of many cheap, human whores that would be in my kingdom. The difference is that most of my concubines would be satisfied with merely living in my castle, being shown occasional "affection" to me on occasion, and being given nice clothes to wear and good food to eat, not to mention being kept safe from danger. Rin, however, would have her heart involved in the situation. I knew she would do her best to put on a fake smile for my happiness, at least make an attempt at allowing me to think she was satisfied. But I was no fool. I knew that the heart of a human in love could not be completely happy being given the same treatment as all of the many women in her Love's life.

I never forced her to fall in love with me though, now did I? Had she not spilled her heart out to me, things would have stayed the same. And when she became part of my kingdom, she would have instead been given much different treatment than the many other women living in my kingdom. I would not show her affection, but she would have the privilege of eating meals at the same table as me, and the freedom to come to my room to talk as she pleases, rights that the rest of the women in my kingdom could only long for. But instead, I would have to show her that in the game of love, there was no place for her if I was the one that her heart chose. Why? Because, until now, I'd seen her as nothing more than a child, an adopted daughter, of sorts. That is why I chose to put such delicate care into raising her up until now. But if she wanted me to see her as a woman, then I would. But in my mind, women were nothing more than objects who, if they did not already know, must be taught to know their place. Fortunately, Rin seemed to already be aware of the place she held. She knew without even having to think about it that she was not worthy of my affection. This is why she said that she would not mind me acting as though I had not heard such a lowly confession. That did not mean that it had no effect on me. Quite the contrary. Not that she would ever know that, however. I, myself, did not even know why it phased me in the least. Nevertheless, I respected the fact that she did not try to take a position higher than what I was willing to give her.

Rin would definitely be a fantastic play thing. Loyal, trusting, willing, respectful, and would never dare to hold any spite for any negative emotions I have already caused and will cause in the near future. Not to mention low maintenance She never expected any sweet words along with the way I treated her. She already knew that anything sweet I might have to say would be lies anyways. A wise one, as well. Ah, if only the human life-spand were longer. I could have fun with her for many, many years if that were possible. Not that there wasn't a way around it. I'd been told by my father, that if a youkai or hanyou were to chose to take a human as a mate and had not already taken a mate before hand, then the human that had been marked would age as his or her mate ages. Not that this mattered to me in the least. I had no intentions of ever taking an actually normal human as a mate. The thought itself disgusted me...Then I looked at Rin, who is hardly what one would call a "normal" human.

Her eyes held heavy confusion. Perhaps my mind had been wandering from thought to thought for longer than I had thought. She smiled at me when our eyes met.

"May I ask something of My Lord?" She inquired.

I nodded blankly, giving her permission to proceed with whatever question was coming next.

"Rin was wondering if it would bother Lord Sesshomaru if she were to continue to tell him that she is in love with him..." She began, not quite allowing me to see fully into the depth of emotions that I was sure her eyes held.

"Rin. Look at me." I ordered.

She looked up without hesitation. I would expect nothing less. She _was _Rin, after all.

When I caught a glimpse of her eyes, I saw something I'd never hoped to see from her directed at me: fear. It wasn't as though she was fearful of me hurting her, however. She was clearly afraid of rejection. Afraid I would not grant her the permission she was seeking. And I would, within reason.

"First Rin, tell me why you would want to tell me on more than one occasion that you are in love with me." I told her.

She paused, supposedly looking for the correct response. "...I suppose that, in a way, knowing that you are completely aware of the way that I feel for you may help me feel better about loving someone who does not love me in return."

I felt a bit saddened by this for a moment before responding. "...This Sesshomaru does not forget..."

"I know", she responded, "but it's sort of a self-assurance thing..." She looked nervous and unsure of herself for several moments after that. "If Lord Sesshomaru would feel uncomfortable in anyway or be troubled with this, I do not need it. It may be too much for me to ask for, if it is, I am very sorry, My Lord."

"...This is not too much." I stated simply. "You may tell me as often as you want."

Her face lit up instantly. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! I love you!" She jumped into my chest, wrapping her arms around me as far as they could reach. My heart skipped a beat, much to my dismay, and confusion.

"I know." Was all I could manage.

"I love you so much!"

When she released her arms from around my waist, she looked up with waiting eyes. "Where do you wish to go now, My Lord?"

I paused, contemplating. Knowing that giving Rin free reign to tell me that she loves me as often as she wants, meaning she would most likely over-use the words several times today, would cause getting anything productive done at the moment very difficult. Even knowing that I felt nothing for the girl, having an extremely beautiful girl constantly telling you her feelings for you can be very distracting to a male.

So, I decided that the day would be used for fun. "Let's take a trip to the Market Place." I responded.

She grinned. "What a wonderful idea, Lord Sesshomaru!"

I made my way over to beside the spot that Jaken was currently snoring in, and kicked his side in one swift motion to wake him up. Rin giggled.

Jaken awoke quickly with that. He jumped up, facing his Staff of Two Heads in every which way in defense, before turning.

"Oh! Oh, it was only you, Mi' Lord..." He confirmed, relieved.

"We're leaving, Jaken." I said coldly, turning away from him, back in the directing Rin was already facing, and began walking before he was quite done putting together his own scrambled thoughts.

"Hurry Jaken! Don't let yourself be left behind." Rin encouraged with a smile and a wave of her arm in the direction in which we were walking.

Jaken quickly got up after that, running after us in a panic with his short toad-like legs, making irritating noises of haste within his first minute of being up for the day.

When we arrived at the Market, Jaken was immediately drawn in the direction of a booth selling staffs that seemed to suit his liking. He did not ask me if he could wander. Not that I minded at all. I was glad to be rid of his pesky and annoying presence. It just got me thinking: Rin would have asked. She never did anything without my permission, no matter how old she got.

It was moments after that we stumbled upon a booth selling weapons that looked as though they were made for humans. As I got closer, I became sure that they were made for humans. They were tacky, not very well crafted from a demon-stand point, but supposedly well made in the eyes of a human, for whom they were made for, and were being sold by a young man around Rin's age, possibly the crafts-man himself.

It wasn't as though I was interested in any of the weapons, but it was interesting to see what instruments humans thought that they could dare to challenge demons with. Even weaker demons seemed to be a challenge for humans, no matter what the weapon. The thought of their weakness almost made me want to laugh. Then I caught a glimpse of Rin, and remembered: Not all strength is physical. I know of only one human who I would consider to have any sort of challenge-able strength whatsoever. Not because she would be able to fight a demon. Hell! She was weak enough that a human child would probably be able to challenge her and win. But she held a mental and emotional strength that even I had not yet come to understand; I who knew her best.

My thoughts were cut off by the words of the boy behind the booth, who seemed to be talking to Rin more so than myself. I couldn't help but be irritated by that. Rin obviously would not be purchasing anything on her own accord. I was the adult, it was obvious to anyone with eyes who they would have to convince to by the product. And this could only mean one thing: The boy had ulterior motives for talking to Rin. Annoyance was clear in my mind, along with something that I did not quite understand. A mix of anger and possessiveness. Why?

However, when I stopped to listen to the boy's words, I could not help but notice that the boy _was_ in fact trying to sell her the product, but by using a very cheap tactic.

"I can't help but notice that you're traveling with a demon. Well, if there every comes a time when you need to protect yourself from him, you should always be prepared. Demons are a shady bunch after all! You never know when they might decide to turn on you." He was actually trying to convince her to_ protect herself_ from her _protector_? I chuckled once out loud. He looked at me, seeming irritated. I was ready to strangle him before he'd even spoken a word to me. I would have had there not been so many people around. We were sure to be told to leave by the Market owners. Not that I could not get ride of them as well in less than two seconds, but Rin was with me, and it was not necessary to get her involved in such a trouble-some act.

Rin giggled sweetly. "Impossible. This demon would never turn on me! He is the one I love." She stated.

I could not help but feel a little smug at the fact that she so willingly stated that to a stranger. The boy seemed surprised, and even looked a bit dejected at her words. Ah, so the boy _was_ interested in her. He just hid it amongst all of this phony talk about weapons. This did not surprise me. Any male would be attracted to Rin. We just had not ran into any so close to her age since the time her beauty had become so evident.

"You...You don't mean you _sleep_ with this demon, do you!?" He asked, making a disgusted face as he pointed a finger in my direction. That did it. If he took one more hit at my pride, I was ripping out his throat. No matter whether or not it got us kicked out of the Market Place.

"...Well last night I fell asleep on his lap..." Rin responded, placing a thoughtful finger on her small chin. Ah, good old, innocent Rin.

The boy smiled, relieved. "Oh, but you don't mean to say he's de-flowered you? Thank goodness. That'd be such a waste. You're so young and beautiful. It'd be a shame for you to not be suitable for marriage with someone of your own kind."

"Huh? Why would I be unsuitable for marriage?..." Rin inquired, tilting her head to the right in confusion.

"Well, you know..." He began, before catching a glimpse of the glare I was giving him, which seemed to shut him up about the subject. There was no way this brat was going to take away Rin's innocent way of thinking by giving her "the talk".

He started over. "Nevermind..." Rin's eyebrows furrowed slightly, and her mouth made an "o" shape, but she did not push the subject further.

"But anyway, what's your name?" He asked, trying to make conversation with her. I stopped myself from taking Rin away from the situation right at that moment. He had not done anything wrong just yet. Merely annoyed the hell out of me and caused me to feel unpleasant emotions that I did not quite understand.

"Rin...And this is Sesshomaru!" She informed cheerfully, taking hold of my arm. "What's yours?"

The boy looked a bit uncomfortable at her eagerness to touch me in such a friendly manner. "Kohaku." He paused. "So, I've gotta ask, what are you two, exactly? As far as relationships between human and demon go?" I did not like the way he worded that, automatically ruling out the possibility of us having any sort of relationship beyond me planning to one day devour her like a filthy, animalistic demon.

"I'm...whatever he wants me to be. I would follow his every command, no matter even if it led to my death. He is everything to me. And I'm whatever he plans on using me as that day. Some sort of a toy-like possession, as he puts it." She said with a smile at the end, no hint of bitterness in her tone whatsoever. And she wasn't bitter. Everyone but her understood how low she put herself by saying that. Everyone's first thought would be "a demon's whore". She wasn't. She was more than that, though I did not know what to identify her as, even to myself. So I merely allowed her to think that she was a toy. At least until I could think of a better description for her.

"...And you're okay with that?" He asked, skeptically.

"I'll take whatever he's willing to give me. I'm honestly just happy that he allows me to stay by his side. He's saved my life many times, started many years ago when my family was killed by bandits and I was ravaged by wolves. But he revived me. He was my miracle. I do not even deserve to be alive, but he not only gave me a second chance at life, but the chance to spend every day along side the man with whom I'm in love with." She replied adoringly. I wanted to smile at her words, but held back for the moment.

He seemed a bit pleased with her response, which I had no idea as to why at the moment. "Ah, I see! So you're pretty much just in his debt? That's why you stay with him?"

Rin gave him a slightly irritated look, much to my enjoyment. "No...I never said that at all. Yes, I'm in his debt. But if I had known there was someone as amazing as my Lord Sesshomaru in the world, I would have gone in search of him long before he saved my life. He is _everything_ to me. That is why I am completely satisfied with being _anything_ to him."

"...But he is a demon." He replied, stumped.

I would have killed him right then. "Strike three", I thought to myself. But I was having way to much fun watching and listening to Rin's reactions. She was not only defending my pride perfectly well on her own, but it was allowing me to see into places of her mind that I had never attempted to ask about on my own.

"He is the most _powerful_ demon. He could kill anyone who ever crosses his path with just a flick of his wrist. To be completely honest, I'm surprised he hasn't already killed _you_. You've said plenty to annoy him to the point of wanting you dead already, in my opinion..." She said thoughtfully, perhaps wondering to herself why I had not yet ended his life. I choked back a laugh. Perfect. Could not have said it better myself. It was also was fun to watch the boy's pride be hurt by a girl that he was obviously interested in go on about the superiority of another man.

"I see..." He replied, looking slightly nervous, perhaps partially at the look of humor on my face that had been emotionless from the time we had approached.

"Rin, we should be going." I stated, turning in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin replied, running in a child-like fashion to my side.

"We should meet again, Rin!" I hear Kohaku call from behind us. The nerve! Did he really think Rin had any interest in him whatsoever after the way she had just spoken to him?

"Well see..." Rin called uncare-ingly from over her shoulder, moving closer to my side to whisper. "...I did not like that boy..."

I wanted to chuckle to myself once again. Her obvious distaste in the boy was for some reason bringing me such satisfaction. 'Good', I thought to myself.

We found Jaken, and continued walking back to the direction we came from. I liked the area we had been at before, it had a hot spring near by, which made the air smell and feel some what crisp, and as I said, it would be difficult to get anything done today. Or perhaps I just wanted a day of relaxation anyways?

When we arrived back, it was about an hour an a half later. I heard Rin's stomach growl just as we got back to our original camp.

"Rin, you may go look for food to eat." I instructed.

Rin bowed in thanks. "Thank you, My Lord. Afterward, would it be okay if Rin goes to take a bath? I would like to take advantage of the hot spring while we are still here."

"That is fine." I approved simply, before seeing her vanish away from the camp.

An hour or so passed without Rin there, with only Jaken's irritating complaints about all of Rin's "ridiculous" human needs. I was getting irritated, so I spent the time ignoring him and thinking instead. Perhaps it would be better if I told Rin not to love me anymore. To forget her feelings for me...She did say that she would do anything that I ordered her to do, didn't she? And it was already beginning to feel strange treating her as an ordinary woman to me when I, myself, even knew that she meant more to me than that. Even if that be only as an adopted daughter or something else completely un-romantic, she was important, whether I wanted her to be or not.

That settled it. When she got back, I would instruct her not to think of me in such a manner anymore. Things would go back to how they were before, and this one day of transitioning feelings would just become a chapter in our lives.

After about another half hour, I had decided that she had definitely had enough time to find food, eat, and bathe, and anything more than this would just be a waste of time. I decided to go search for her, instructing Jaken to stay at camp. He had no problem doing this, seeing as he was busy keeping himself occupied with all of his insescent mumbling.

I caught scent of Rin rather quickly, but it was a mixed scent. Mixed with another human, perhaps? I could tell it was not a demon, and it had nothing to do with her being freshly bathed. I picked up my pace, and before long, the scent made itself clear: It was that no-good brat from the Market Place. What was he doing hanging around Rin? The thought irritated me a great deal, seeing as I could tell that the scent had settled, meaning that they'd been hanging around together for a while before I had caught on. I gritted my teeth, and it seemed like an eternity before I made it into the clearing that Rin and Kohaku were sitting at together.

"Rin..." I began.

She looked up, surprise written on her face. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm very sorry! Were you waiting for me a long time? I finished up in the hot spring about an hour ago, but on the way back, I hurt my ankle stepping down from a large rock, and Kohaku happened to be in the area. He said he had wrapping bandages for things like that in his backpack, and he wrapped my ankle for me and everything!..." She looked up at me, seeing that joy at Kohaku's oh-so-kind actions were not written clearly across my face.

"...And I seem to have troubled you a great deal. I am very sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. You can punish me in any way that you see fit..." She told me submissively.

"...Let's go, Rin." I told her simply. I did not plan on punishing her. Not after she had just gotten hurt. Concern flooded me. Along with the fact that I was going to tell her to find a way to stop being in love with me after she'd gained the courage to tell me her feelings only yesterday. If anything, I felt bad for her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She replied, dejected by my stern reply, perhaps? "Goodbye, Kohaku! It was great talking with you. We should do this again sometime." I grimaced to myself. What exactly had happened when she was gone. When we met him at the Market Place, he was only a nuisance to her.

"Definitely! Come to the Market again sometime." He told her with a smile. Rin nodded.

When we got out of hearing range, I couldn't help but allow my curiosity to get the better of me, along with that irritating emotion that I still had not been able to put my finger on.

"So, Kohaku worked his charms on you? Is that why the two of you are best friends now when you were hardly able to stand him only a few hours ago?" I accused.

Rin looked confused. "Charms? We were just talking...He's not such a bad guy after all. At first, he seemed like a guy who just thought what he wanted to think and didn't listen to others. But he actually listens really well. I told him about the whole story of before I knew you and how I grew to know you. And I found out that he has quite a story of his own. His entire village was killed...by him. It wasn't his fault though, Naraku..." I didn't allow her to finish.

"Rin. I have no interest in what kind of boy you think that child is or the story of how he came to be." I responded coldly.

Rin seemed to flinch away from me, perhaps expecting a punishment now due to the rude way in which I had spoken to her. I sighed. "Rin, you said that you would do anything that I asked of you, correct?" I asked.

"...Yes." Rin responded, perhaps confirming in her mind that she really would do anything for me before answering the question.

"Good. Then do this for me: Do not love me anymore. Allow things to return to the way they used to be before you ever confessed your feelings to me." (hehe, that rhymes ;3) I told her in the most serious voice I'd ever used in speaking to her.

Rin took a moment to consider this, before sighing deeply. "...I am very sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. But this is the only command that you could ever give me that I could never comply with. Not because I do not want to. I want to do whatever it takes to please you, My Lord. But you see, my love for you is not in my control. It is all up to my heart. And my heart chose you without ever giving my mind a choice in the matter..."

**Well, this was a really quick update, huh? *.* Hahaha I started writing this chapter at midnight and it is now 6:25 in the morning as I'm finishing it xD Did I mention I have to be at cross country practice at 7am? O.o Hahahaha no sleep tonight! But it was worth it(: I hope I didn't rush through any parts near the end, if I did, I'm really sorry, You Guys :/ I try not to cut away any of the reading experience because of personal reasons, but I sort of get in the mood and when I do, I don't wanna stop until I'm finished. But I have practice, so I don't have the choice to add on anything o.o Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D Let me know in your reviews! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, I'm trying to finish this one fast so that I can get back to my other in-progress story :o Well, thanks for reading guys! Review and favorite please! Bye c:**


	3. Growing Emotions

***Well, I stayed home from school today. Feeling pretty sick, threw up this morning and the only thing I'm capable of keeping down is green tea, which is more filling than you'd think, actually O.o Haha but anyways, since I'm not really able to go on a run or do anything else that I'd usually do on a day off from school, I figured I'll just write since I haven't updated in a while(: Enjoy chapter 3, You Guys!***

Rin actually disobeying me? Claiming she was _unable_ to go through with it. The idea made me angry. _How dare she?_ It was not her place. At the same time that the idea outraged me, it also made me feel slight sympathy for her. I had never been human, but from the way she described the turmoil that her mind was in, and knowing very well that Rin would never deny a request from me if it was at all possible, I had to feel bad for her; knowing that it must be a terrible feeling to not being able to control the fact that you love someone who does not share your feelings.

Still, I had to persist. If even for her sake. "Try."

Rin's eyes closed for a moment, seeming very troubled and in great thought. Something I'd never seen from such a care-free girl. "...I can't. Lord Sesshomaru, it tears me apart inside to not be able to comply with any sort of command from you. But I am so far off of the deep end. It is impossible for me to stop loving you, especially with me being by your side all of the time and you being the only one I talk to regularly. Even knowing that I don't deserve any part of you, my heart can not help dreaming pointless dreams. I am very sorry for troubling you, Lord Sesshomaru."

I took in a deep, exhausted breath before responding. "Well, I trust that you're being honest in saying that you're incapable of fulfilling what I ask of you. I've heard that being in love is quite a complex thing, I'm sure that if it's a legitimate emotion, it would be difficult to stop loving someone. However, I, myself have never known what it's like to be in love. Care to explain?"

Rin paused for a moment, then her head tilted back in a way that had her chin facing the clouds, I could only guess that this was her thinking face. "Well, it's a lot like being sick. I get butterflies in my belly everytime you're around. And when you speak to me, I get a lump in my throat that can't be subsided by swallowing no matter how many times I try. When you speak to me as though you're disappointed in me or in my abilities, I feel like I'm no good and useless in all the ways I can think of, and the feeling doesn't go away until you praise me on a latter occassion. When you tell me that I've done something well, my heart feels like it could leap out of my chest, and I feel as though I wouldn't really mind dying at that moment. In the same way, it feels as though my heart is dropping into my stomach when I become afraid that you may be put in danger or be away from me for any extended period of time. My mind and my heart both wish that I could be at your side at all times of the day and night, even when you're in battle, but my mind is the only one that is able to consider that delusions like that are better being kept inside my own head. And the last way in which I can attempt to describe my emotions, would be that whenever My Lord Sesshomaru is happy, I feel as though I am even more-so... This is the only way I know how to describe the way I feel about you. I'm sorry if it is difficult to understand or makes you unhappy."

My head was boggled. And here, all this time, I'd assumed that the only thing going on in Rin's head were happy thoughts. Yet it seemed as though loving me had only made life all the more troublesome for her.

"...Interesting. I've never heard it described in such a manner."

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" She inquired, seeming to finally be drawn out of her trance in which she deciphered what it meant to love.

"I've never actually asked that question before, but out of the few demons that have chosen to describe what love meant to me nonetheless, their explanations were always left with something to be desired. Their idea of love never seemed all too appealing. I can't help but to think that your idea of being in love is more mature than anyone I've heard or read about's idea of it. To them, it seems as though it comes one moment and passed the next. Yours is definitely admirable, to say the least." I told her, giving a small smile at the end, which anyone rarely ever saw. But I felt as though she deserved it, especially considering she sounded as though she hung on my each and every word, and her entire existence was based on me and my current state and mood.

Rin face lit up with one of those cheeky grins that could make even the most cold-hearted demon in the world (even if that did so happen to be me), feel as though they were in the presence of an angel.

"I could never stop loving the person I've grown to love the most, nor could I ever fall in love with anyone else. Whether you see it as a blessing, or more likely – a curse, I will still wish to be by your side and no one else's for the rest of my human life."

Had I been someone to show my thoughts through expressions, my mouth would have been wide open and eyes bugging out of my head at her words. She was profound! She was the only person who I'd ever met to have such an intricate idea of what it meant to love.

It got to the point where I almost had to remind myself that she _was,_ in fact, human. Lest I allow myself to fall into a mutual love with a mere mortal girl. It did not matter that she was more beautiful, patient, kind, and compassionate than any other human I'd met, when you looked at her in plain reality, as much as I would occasionally prefer to tell myself, she was just a human girl.

I made a mistake in thinking this, do to the fact that her being a human was frustrating beyond my own comprehension. I wished I could be mad at her, or her human parents, or anyone. But in reality, who's fault was it really: My own. _I _was the one who did not see the most perfect person I was ever going to meet, demon or not, as good enough. _I_ was the one who had decided long ago that I did not want to be like my father, to bear a half-breed like my brother, simply out of bitterness. This was one of the few times I was reminded of how often I got in the way of my own happiness. All because I wanted to continue in the way of life that I had been for the past 600 years. There was no point in that anymore though; Rin was here. Maybe before, when I had been more prideful, I would have found a strong demoness to take as a mate, had I taken a mate at all. But here I was, missing a perfect opportunity to be with a girl that anyone, even demons, would be jealous of me for having...simply because she was human?

Most of these thoughts did not occur to me at the moment, however. The only thing I did think of was the fact that I was angry at the fact that she was human. If I could change it, I would. But instead of accepting her the way she was, or even accepting the fact that I could not have her no matter how badly I wanted her, I simply took out my anger on the girl who I cared for more than anyone in the world, and until that moment, had never confessed to myself that I wanted her as anything more than a faithful companion.

"What are you so happy about?" I demanded, wiping the remnants of the smile she'd had on her face for the past several seconds.

"...I...I'm sorry, My Lord." She responded. I'm sure that in her mind, she was incredibly confused as to why I would be upset about her simply smiling, something that usually pleased me. But even so, she apologized to me, without actually understanding what she'd ever done wrong. Who else could I find with so much obedience and allegiance as was possessed by Rin? Being the insanely proud Lord of the Western Lands that I was, she was the only woman that would ever be patient enough to handle me in all of my demanding glory. I would never be able to handle a woman who was by my side all the time if she was not willing to submit to my every word, as was done by Rin.

The more I realized how perfect Rin would be for me if I would allow my selfish pride to become less of an issue, the more angry I got at the fact that _she was not mine_.

Wait, that was wrong. She _was_ mine. Both her and I knew it. In one way or another, we both knew that she would allow me to take her in whatever way I wanted her, she'd said so herself.

"We're going back to the Market Place." I told her, calling over my shoulder as I turned away from her.

I heard her hesitant footsteps begin to follow behind me, as though she wasn't sure if I even wanted her to follow me. What a strange thought. I would always want her to follow me.

She was too nervous to say anything the entire walk there, which frustrated me all the more. She always had something to say! Did what I say upset her that much?

I took a deep breath that I was sure she must have heard. My mind was in turmoil. I'd never thought about Rin in such a spiteful manner. Was I really so much of an ass that I acted as though I hated anything that I wanted and I couldn't have?

As we came to the entrance of the Market Place, I saw something that I hadn't noticed in our first trip through. I suppose they had just put it up and were going to take it down relatively soon considering it had to be hidden from the authorities.

That's right. The Auction. They were supposedly illegal in these parts, but that didn't stop the underground chain from rising up. Woman after woman made their way onto the middle of the stage, each of them looking tattered and torn, only there for the purpose of being bought by some uncivilized, so-called "men",

I turned back and saw Rin staring in the direction of the auction, seeming confused. I knew it was a bad idea, but I decided to introduce her to the idea.

"You're curious about The Auctions, Rin?" I asked.

She paused. "...Yes...What is 'The Auction'?"

I stopped for a moment, right in front of the stage so that Rin would have a good look at the inhumanity that was going on right in front of her unknowing eyes.

"This is an average girl of Japanese descent. Who knows though, perhaps with the care of servants and a nice bath, she could be of some good use. She hasn't been deflowered, however! Let's make the starting bid 500 yen!" The man standing beside the young girl on stage yelled to the crowd.

Rin, still not understanding the meaning of being deflowered, seemed a little confused at the salesman's statement. However, she saw the large crowd of men begin shouting out larger and larger numbers, getting louder and louder each time. Rin's blank expression grew to one of disgust, seeming to get the gist of the whole affair.

"You see, Rin, all they're doing is selling women. Women with no pride, no reason to live anymore. So they get put up in The Auction, either on their own accord, or they're found by a salesman who puts them up instead. But either ways, they're all just useless whores." I told her, sounding as heartless as any of the men involved in the heinous act.

Rin didn't react to my words in the way that I expected her to. She didn't seem to think that any of this was wrong, she was merely more curious about it. "So they're alone in the world? The person that used to care about them is gone, or perhaps they never had anyone to care about them in the first place...That'd be even more of a shame." Rin had a dazed expression for a moment as she stared at the ground in thought. "I think I may have ended up like those girls had you not come into my life, My Lord."

I paused, almost shocked that she would dare compare herself to a woman being sold in the Market Place. Even more so, that she would show gratitude to me after all of the spite-filled words I'd been throwing in her direction for a reason that she wasn't even sure of. "I suppose, if that's the value at which you hold yourself. Now that I think about it, you would do well without me to be a part of the Market Place. You would go for a pretty high bid..." I told her harshly. I wished my lips would stop moving. I wished I could stop talking before it was too late. I knew what was coming; where this conversation would lead.

Rin started up at me, no hint of hurt in her eyes. "...Why?"

I made eye contact with her. The relentless look of no emotion in her eyes was starting to irritate me. "...Two reasons, Rin. One is because you're fairly pretty for a human girl." That was an extreme understatement. "The other, is because you haven't been deflowed yet. You don't know what that means, do you, Rin?"

She shook her head, looking back at me with no read-able expression on her face. So unlike Rin.

"...All it means..." I said, taking in a sharp breath in, not knowing what terrible malice held in my own heart was allowing me to say my next words. "...Is that more guys are gonna wanna _fuck_ you." I said, grabbing her chin so that she was forced to look me dead in the eyes. My face was contoured in a fashion that made me look almost disgusted with her. I grabbed her lips roughly with my own and proceeded to kiss her, with only lust and possessiveness lacing my actions.

She kissed back, probably unsure of what else she could do. When I pulled away from her, I wiped my mouth roughly and turned away from her in the direction we'd previously been walking. "...That is all."

I got way more into the kiss than I should have. For a split second, I realized that the only thing keeping me from fucking her at that moment was the swarm of people around us. I'd taken this whole "riding the fence" thing way too far. Rin was bound to get hurt if I didn't take note of my own boundaries for exactly what sort of a possession Rin was to me. She was so much more than a girl someone could buy off the Black Market. If she hadn't been, I would have never saved her from wolves, or several other demons she'd encountered while with me. I chose to save her because I could see the pure heart she held amongst all the filth the world had thrown her way. But then, why was I attempting to contaminate such a pure soul? I couldn't lie and say I'd never thought impure thoughts of Rin. Anyone would. But Rin didn't deserve to be treated like a puppet who was never treasured, merely toyed with.

As I took a few steps, I couldn't help but notice that I did not hear the pitter patter of her small feet following behind me. I turned around to see a crying Rin, attempting to wipe away the multiple tears that had already fallen far past her chin.

I turned around to her, taking deliberately slow steps, placing my index finger and thumb gently under her chin, and staring down at her with caring eyes. She looked at me with pink and puffy eyes that made her resemble a bunny. I wiped her tears away with my thumb, and continued looking down at her until I could find the words to say.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, Rin. You know that I would never want to hurt you. You're important to me, I just wasn't thinking clearly. Will you forgive me?" I apologized. Me! Sesshomaru, fucking Lord of the Western Lands apologized to a young girl.

Rin smiled through tears. "I never needed an apology from you, My Lord. All I need is to know that I still mean something to you. As long as that's true, you can treat me however you want."

I felt my heart beats begin to quicken. This couldn't be the love that Rin had been talking about, could it? I gave her another small smile, the second today, before asking, "Then could I possibly have another kiss?"

Rin nodded with a wide smile, and before she had a chance to do anything else, I picked her up by the waist and continued from where we'd left off. After all, as long as she meant something to me, I could have my way with her. That's what she said, right? And she meant the world.

**I think I'm gonna finish this up next chapter. I'm pretty excited about it(: Granted, I have no idea how that's gonna go o.O Lol I'm sure it won't be a complete **_**train wreck**_** tho... Unless you consider every other chapter of every one of my other stories train wrecks as well, 'cuz I had just as much knowledge as to where I was going to go with those as I do with this one! Haha but anyways, please review, favorite my story, and me! :D Love you guys, thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Making a Confession to a Possession

**I knowwwwwww it's been decades since I've uploaded! I'm really sorry, Guys! I get lazy. What can I say? I'm only human /: Plus I've kinda had writer's block with this story lately ._. But I have a very small part of this chapter thought out in my head, and I guess I'll just roll with it. Hah please enjoy, and forgive my lack of updates.**

When I pulled away after several seconds, I continued to hold onto the sides of Rin's face to assure myself that she wouldn't move away from me any time soon. She smiled at me while I kept a blank expression. She seemed to have something on her mind but was refraining from saying it. I could tell by the slightly flustered expression she held after the smile began to fade from her face. I breathed an inner sigh of relief, noticing that she seemed to be back to normal Rin, the one that kept every emotion she felt clearly plastered on her face.

I held my tongue for a few moments, wondering if she would come out with what she was thinking on her own or if I would have to drag it out of her. She said nothing, so I chose to inquire of her what was on her mind.

"What is it, Rin? You look troubled."

Rin looked up into my eyes, something that she'd been avoiding up until now, and responded, "Not troubled, My Lord. However, the is something that I can't help being curious about."

I nodded. She knew by now that a nod was my way of saying "Carry on...".

"...Well, My Lord, I know that you've clarified this to me before, in one way or another, which is why I hesitated to bring it up until now. But I can't help but wonder...You told me that I am simply a possession of yours. Which I understand and accept completely, but I have to wonder...What category of possession would you place me in, Lord Sesshomaru. I mean...I used to see myself as somewhat of an adoptive child of yours, which is what I would imagine you seeing me as in turn. However, I don't remember my parents kissing me, or any parents for that matter, kissing their child in the same manner in which you kiss me. Am I no longer seen as an adoptive child to you? Or is this type of thing normal amongst guardian and child? Because I do not understand."

She ended the thought with an honestly inquisitive expression on her face. She was blatantly confused. And who wouldn't be? I hadn't exactly made clear what I saw her as, Hell, I didn't even know at this point. I knew what I wanted her to be, but was that even acceptable?

I almost wanted to laugh when I considered the idea of not being allowed to have her in the way I wanted simply because it would not be accepted. Who did I have to ask permission from!? Rin had no family, and even if she did, I'm Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands for God's sake! Any family would be obliged to have their daughter married off to someone of my status, and even if they didn't, it's not as though they could deny me of my request. Once again, I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and that title could be used for both positive and negative innuendos.

With that thought, I came to my conclusion. Why keep the fact that I cared for her in the same way that she cared for me a secret? She would be enthused to know that I desired her company for the same reason she desired mine. And who was going to challenge my decision to stake my claim on her in that regard as I had in others? She'd been mine for years. Anyone who told me that I was wrong for that could either be counted as unimportant or simply killed. Whichever they preferred.

And as far as her humanity, well yes, that was a problem. But I found myself caring less and less. If she was good enough for me as a human when she was a companion, why should that have any influence on my decision to have her as more than that?

I pulled myself out of my thoughts to see that she was still staring at me with her patient eyes, one of the many good things about her. I took a moment to allow my mind to go on another short rabbit trail, to consider and admire all the things that made Rin into the person she was. There were many things, of course, that were admirable about her and showed through in her character. It didn't even take much thought to recall all of them. She was patient, that had always been clear to me in her ability to abide by my every command even when they weren't always reasonable. She waited for instruction, didn't act until told, and when told, proceeded to do what was asked of her. And even if she did hold any other good qualities, I can definitely say that Rin was loving to anything and anyone she came across, whether they deserved it or not, and even if they were impossible to love, she found a way to see the good in them. That also led to her goodness; she was good in general. Pure in thought, and I could never imagine her heart holding any thought consisting of anger or spite. She was the brightest, most joyful girl I knew; always full of life. Yet, at times, when the moment called for it, she managed to keep her calm. At those times, she was the perfect image of peace in my mind. Perhaps that was merely because she put _my _mind at peace. At those times, she became my comfort. Even when I didn't know how to go about something, or was honestly scared for our lives, or the well-being of anything I sought after, seeing that look on her face that seemed to know nothing of the words "fear" or "uncertainty", brought me back and gave me the assurance I needed to get through anything I'd faced. That, in a way, tied into her gentleness, the calmness and kindness that she used in unity to help others. Every time I thought of this, I thought of the day we met, when she slowly and carefully placed the food that she assumed I would like by my side at a time that I looked weak. To me, that was gentleness. And what other being did I know that held more self-control than Rin? She traveled with me for days, often not getting to stop for food on long journeys. Yet she never once complained or let her needs be known until it was made clear to me through other means, such as the sound of a growling stomach. To me, that was self-control. And last, but not least, her undying ability to stay faithful to me no matter what the circumstances were. Ever since I'd met her, she'd never even _once_ willingly left my side. I was "Lord Sesshomaru" to her, she would never know any other master but me.

When I finally was done recalling all of the good qualities Rin held, I couldn't help but notice that every one of them is referred to in the Christian Bible as "fruits of the spirit". I wanted to laugh out of the irony. Rin held everything that was good and pure, she was practically an angel. And I, a demon, was undeniably in love with her.

I finally came out of my trance when I saw Rin quirk her head to the side as she continued to look at me. How long had I been considering and sorting all my thoughts of her inside my head?

That didn't matter. I had to get on with what I needed to say before my idiotic, prideful side took over and caused me to possibly change my mind. I hadn't noticed when my hands had dropped from her face, by I placed my right hand back over her right cheek gently as she stared up at me with innocent, awaiting eyes.

"To answer your question, no Rin, it's not normal for guardians of a child to treat the child in their care in the same manner as I do you. And at times, when I treat you harshly, it's simply because I'm selfish and cruel , I despise what I can not have. But when I do things like kiss you, and you're confused as to why I would do that if I still saw you as some form of an adopted child, it's because I don't. I can't see you as a child. I haven't for some time. Perhaps if the situation were different, or perhaps if you weren't the _exact _person I need in order to keep me from being a complete monster, maybe then things would be different. But they're not, and you _are_ exactly what I need in order to not lose every ounce of my humanity I have left in me, which is why I've fallen in love with you." There was no hint of uncertainty in my voice. I needed to make it clear that I meant what I was saying, that my words would not be misunderstood or questioned.

However, as clear as I made myself, Rin still seemed to be in shock when she heard all of what I had to say. Her eyes opened wide in the most laughable way, and her mouth became slightly agape as if she wanted to say something in response but couldn't get the words out.

"...How? ...I don't understand. I'm so undesirable in comparison to you, Lord Sesshomaru. I never thought that anyone would fall in love with me, how could I be so fortunate for not only have a man fall in love with me, but to have it be you, My Lord. ...May I ask why you love me?" Her expression still seemed to be in slight amazement. I didn't understand why she considered the idea to be so unbelievable.

"Rin.", I began, holding her by the chin with my index and middle finger in a manner that caused her to look into my eyes as I spoke. "You are mine, you will never question your worth. Everything that belongs to me has value, and you're the most highly valued of all that I've yet to come across." I spoke firmly to get my point across, though the fact that she was still looking at me in complete amazement after the moments that had passed almost caused me to crack a smile.

After I said this, I continued to look at Rin, awaiting a response. After several seconds, a tear fell down her cheek as she broke into a smile and shoved her head into my chest, wrapping her arms around me.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. I was so scared of what would become of me, knowing that you did not return my feelings. But now, I don't have to worry. I love you so much, My Lord!" She said, her face half crushed against me.

I placed a hand on her head and gently stroked her hair as she held her face pressed against my chest. We stayed like that for a good half a minute or so before she pulled apart. She was still smiling when she looked at me, but now it was more of a cheeky grin.

"You loved me, Lord Sesshomaru! You just didn't wanna admit it." She said, laughing cheerfully.

I wanted to laugh with her, but the truth behind her statement kept me from doing so. She was right. How could I deny myself my true desires for the sake of my pride? I almost wanted to hit myself out of my past self's stupidity.

I was brought out of my thoughts self-annoyance by the feeling of Rin's hand placing itself in mine. I looked down at her as she smiled up at me in reassurance. Even when I didn't say anything, she knew what was going through my mind.

"I mean it though, Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for coming out and telling me that you felt something for me. Otherwise, I would've never known and things may have stayed the same forever!" I gripped her hand tighter as she said this. She really _was _exactly who I needed. I'd never known before that I'd been unsatisfied. But this girl, the very one who stood in front of me, had been the missing piece. So who cared that I hadn't told her until now that I was in love with her. I just did, and as long as she could forgive me for not confessing my feelings sooner, so could I.

**I have one more thought I wanted to add into this story before it's finished. I'll definitely be done next chapter(: I'd say I'm pretty satisfied with the way things are going so far. What do y'all think? Now I just need to add in an element of jealousy. Sesshomaru's already a very possessive character in this story, so after already making it clear that he has feelings for Rin, he would never stand for yet _another _guy coming into the picture who seems to be interested in Rin. And of course, innocent Rin is oblivious to anything the guy may be hinting to her. But is it possible that Sesshomaru may over-react just a tid-bit? O.o That'll all be in the next chapter. Let me know if you guys would like me to add anything else into the next chapter and I'll try to work it in :] I was gonna finish it up this chapter, and I would have had I not started writing so late. It's pretty late now though and I have to wake up early for a soccer practice in the morning. All well, procrastination mode, ACTIVATE! ...Kidding...Just. Kidding. Hah, anyway, I hope to hear what you guys have to say and any suggestions you might have for the next chapter :D Review and favorite please!**


End file.
